Communication sessions between persons (e.g., telephonic communication sessions, video communication sessions, etc.) may have questions associated therewith. For example, during a communication session between a healthcare professional and a patient, the healthcare professional may ask the patient certain questions. As another example, during a customer service communication session, a customer service representative may ask a customer certain questions.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.